1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens forming an intermediate image, a projection display device comprising the zoom lens, and an imaging apparatus comprising the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, projection display devices, each of which projects an image displayed on a light valve such as a liquid crystal display element or a Digital Micromirror Device (DMD: registered trademark) onto a screen or the like in an enlarged manner, have come into widespread use. In recent years, with the improvement in the performance of light valves, it has become necessary to perform favorable aberration correction appropriate for the resolutions of light valves on projection lenses used in combination with light valves. Further, from the viewpoint of installability, there is a tendency that a projection lens having a zooming function is preferred.
As an optical system that is applicable to a projection display device and has a zooming function, for example, an optical system described in the following JP2015-152764A has been proposed. JP2015-152764A describes an optical system in which an intermediate image is formed inside a lens system and the intermediate image is re-imaged again.